


Tangle

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rapunzel Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone thought that the Gorgons were the perfect rulers.They weren't.Now, with the threat of death looming over their heads, Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki set out to find the mysterious 'Rapunzel'.Will they end Aracnophobia's evil reign, or fail and lose everything?
Relationships: Black Star/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Kim Diehl/Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein
Kudos: 6





	Tangle

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: Soul and Tsubaki are NOT weapons.(yet)

Black⭐Star was the most epic knight ever. 

Hands down. 

By far. 

Ever. 

It was obvious. 

He had super sword skills, HUGE muscles, and a pretty girlfriend. What more could he want? 

He was (in his not-so-humble opinion) the best knight in all of the kingdom of Arachnophobia. And the world. In all of history. 

He had a pretty decent life outside of knighthood too. He had his epic nurse/doctor/saver-of-lives girlfriend Tsubaki, his best bro Soul, and his nerd/scholar/bookworm buddy Maka. 

Life was epic. 

Sure, there were some parts that weren't so great, like the constant arena battles to weed out the weak, but Black⭐Star always won those. His friends could handle themselves in combat too, so they were fine. 

He wasn’t too sure about the Gorgon Trio that ruled the city, but they hadn’t done anything too bad yet, so he figured he would let it slide. Even if they did turn out to be evil, power-starved witches, he could handle ‘em. He was the great Black⭐Star! He would be fine pitted against the women who single handedly banished the evil rulers of Arachnophobia before their reign. 

He was wandering through the halls of Baba Yaga, looking for something to do. He passed the great hall, the surveillance room, Arachne's quarters, and was walking around the door to Medusa’s lab when he heard a muffled scream. Shocked, he all but kicked down the door in an effort to get in and save the person (animal? thing?) who was screaming. 

The door burst open with a _bang,_ causing the screamer, a lavender haired girl? boy? Girl , to look over in his direction. She was chained to a wall, surrounded by filth. At the sight of him, she faltered, causing the- _oh my freaking mother_ _of all the is that a freaking human that just popped out of the kid’s freaking back oh my god what the_ _fu_ _-_ … thing to clamp a hand over the girl’s mouth. 

“Shut up!” It said. “Do you want Medusa to hear!? Do you want her to find out that you’ve been seen? She’ll kill you, and to an extent me! So, you stupid wimp, _shut the hell up_!” 

Black⭐Star stood in shock. In all his year of being epic, he’d never seen anything like this. On a closer inspection, he noticed that the girl was covered in cuts, bruises, and dirt. She didn’t even look human, huddled in the corner like that, so skinny you could every rib, with _a freaking_ _demon_ coming out of her back. It sickened him. He wanted to puke. 

He stood there, staring at the girl in a mixture of pity, horror, and disgust, until he heard footsteps approaching. Diving under the nearest table, he hid. 

Lady Medusa – Just Medusa? Did she even deserve that title anymore? - stepped into the lab, with a disapproving and exasperated look on her face. She gazed at Crona in disgust. 

“Crona dear, I heard that you were screaming earlier. Is that a way to treat your mother? You would betray my trust after all that I’ve done for you? 

“N-no, moth-” 

“Shut it. I told no not to call me that.” 

“N-no, Lady M-medusa.” 

“Better. Now then, you must be punished for this. What’ll it be. No food for a week? A month in the room? The nightmare shot? Which would you prefer?” 

The girl, Crona, cowered in fear. Black⭐Star couldn’t believe that one of the rulers of their kingdom, _Lady_ _Medusa,_ _renowned_ _as the_ _Vanquisher_ _of Death,_ would do this to _her own child_. That also brought of the question of whom she made love with to make it happen, but that was something to worry about later. 

“I believe that I’ll just lock you in the room for a week. No food, one glass of water. A fitting punishment for ungrateful scum like you. Now then, I have meeting to attend, so I’ll come get you later.” 

Black⭐Star resolved to try and save Crona. Under any other circumstance he would’ve cut her chains as soon as Medusa walked in, but something about Medusa’s aura made him falter. It was powerful, strong, evil, _mad,_ and it made Black⭐Star feel fear; something he hadn’t felt in years. 

Medusa walked to the door, but before she left, she stopped and turned. She gazed down at the exact table that Black⭐Star was hiding under, slowly paced twords it. 

_Click._

_Cl_ _ack_ _._

_Click._

_Clack._

Black⭐Star’s fight or flight response kicked in. Normally, he would fight, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to save Crona if he did. So, for the first time in his life he ran. Like a bolt. At least be could brag that he was the faster runner ever. 

He bolted and didn’t stop running until he couldn’t sense Medusa’s evil aura anymore. Evenly, he slowed to a stop. His body might have been calm and still, but in his head, thoughts were buzzing around faster than he could run. 

His mind was making plans, asking unanswerable questions, and generally freaking out. 

“Oi! Black⭐Star! Where’s Tsubaki?!” 

It was Soul; the lazy albino shark-toothed knight who also happened to be skilled with a scythe, the most talented piano player in all the kingdom, and the best bud of the great Black⭐Star (the latter of which raised his ‘cool factor’ about a million notches). He looked slightly pale and had an anxious and worried expression. Black⭐Star was grateful for the distraction to keep his mind off the lavender-haired girl and the black creature. 

“I think she’s up in our quarters. Why?” 

“Maka went got herself freaking sliced in the leg by a giant pre-kishin. It caught us both off-guard. I killed it, but Maka’s hurt pretty bad.” 

“ _Shit._ And the refinement battle is tomorrow, too.” 

A look of horror crossed Soul’s face, before settling back into worried determination. 

“I’ll worry about that later. We need to get her to Tsubaki, _now_.” 

He turned around and was about to rush up to Tsubaki’s room when Black⭐Star asked a very important question. 

“Hate to stop you dude, but where is Maka?” 

“Oh. Right. I left her with Kilik so I could get Tsubaki.” 

“I’ll get Tsubaki. You go help Kilik with Maka.” 

“Thanks, man.” 

“No problem. Anything for one of my disciples.” 

And with that, Black⭐Star ran down the hall, hollering for his girlfriend. 

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

“TTTSSSUUUBBBAAAKKKIII!!!!” 

Inside her room, Tsubaki sighed. She loved Black⭐Star to death, really did. But sometimes (like now for example), he just was... a bit hard to handle. 

“Tsubaki!” He burst into her room. 

Tsubaki saw his face, twisted slightly with anxiety, and began to feel a bit worried herself. 

“What is it? Is someone hurt?” 

“It’s Maka. Her leg got all sliced up.” 

“Take me to her.” 

“Well...” 

“ _Now_ , Star.” 

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

With Maka’s leg patched up, the group retreated to Tsubaki’s room to discuss what to do about the refinement battle. 

“Do you think that the Commander Giriko will let you skip the battle?” Soul asked. 

“No.” Maka replied. “They don’t let people do that anyway, and besides, the commander hates my guts.” 

“Maybe you could pretend to be sick? I could ask them to let you skip it. I probably have the highest clearance here when it comes to things like that.” Tsubaki offered. 

“Thanks for offering Tsubaki, but it won’t work. Mosquito's already seen my injury, so he'll know I'm not sick. And he tells the Gorgon’s everything.” Maka said. “He also hates my guts.” She added as an afterthought. 

“Maybe Gopher-” 

“Hates my guts.” 

“That Ripper guy, Jack-” 

“Hates my guts.” 

“That Noah dude?” 

“Hell no. He’s creepy, sadistic, greedy, probably a pedophile, _and_ hates my guts.” 

Suddenly, Black⭐Star spoke up. He had been uncharacteristically quiet for the whole conversation. “What if we leave?” 

“Come again?” Soul said. 

“I _said_ , what if we leave? They’ll make Maka fight tomorrow. She’ll die with her leg like that, so why don’t we leave? I don’t like what Gorgons are doing here. A leader should never make their disciples kill each other, and earlier today I saw Medusa torturing her own freaking child. It’s just not right. I want only the best for Tsubaki, and all of you. What kind of star would I be if I didn’t look after my friends? So, again, we should leave.” 

“Black⭐Star, while that’s really touching, I don’t thin-” Tsubaki began. 

“He’s right, you know.” 

The groups heads whipped around to the sound of the voice, only to find Doctor Franken Stein leaning on the door frame. 

“Doctor!” Tsubaki exclaimed, with a look of panic on her face. 

“Now, now don’t worry. I won’t dissect you.” Soul could’ve sworn he heard the doctor mutter ‘yet’ under his breath. 

“You see, Arachnophobia has been doing horrible things and spreading terrible rumors. Have you all heard the tale of the late ‘Lord of Death’?” 

“Yes.” Maka replied. “Also called the Demon Lord, or the Darkness King, he was an evil being who forced his subjects into labor. He was an evil ruler who squandered the people's money for his own profit.” 

“Yup. That’s the guy. However, you see, everything you just said was wrong.” 

Maka’s eyes widened. “But that means...” 

“Right again! Lord Death is actually a really nice guy. Always a jokester. It was quite a pain actually; he wouldn’t let me dissect him or anyone else...” 

“Wait! You knew him!?!” Asked Black⭐Star. 

“Yes, I did. Those were the days...” 

Tsubaki butted in. “With all due respect, professor, what does this have to do with us leaving?” 

“Well Tsubaki, I propose that you go find him. Have you heard of Rapunzel?” 

“Yeah. That princess chick or whatever?” Soul replied. 

“Yes. ‘that princess chick’.” Stein confirmed. 

“Rapunzel was a relative of Lord Death. They were killed when Lord Death escaped. Although it is commonly believed that they are a princess, no one actually knows their gender, or anything about them for that matter.” Maka recited. 

“That’s it.” Stein confirmed. “If you want to take down Arachnophobia, they're your best bet.” 

The four sat back, stunned. 

“Take down Arachnophobia?” Soul muttered. 

Silence. 

Black⭐Star spoke up. “You know what? Screw it. I’m in.” 

“Black⭐Star-” Came Tsubaki’s anxious voice.” You can’t just-” 

“I agree.” Maka interrupted. “It’s what’s right. My mama and papa would've wanted me to do it." Her parents had died in a freak accident a few years ago. 

“About that Maka,” Stein said, "Your mother perished, but your father survived the crash.” 

“What?!” Maka exclaimed. 

“Go to Rapunzel. They’ll answer your questions. You can find them at the lost tower of Shibusen.” 

“Doctor, how do we know we can trust you?” Asked Tsubaki. 

“You won’t know for sure, and I can't prove anything. You'll just have to take it.” 

“Take what?” Black⭐Star asked. 

“The leap of faith.” 

With that Stein left the room, leaving a confused group none-the-wiser. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what (or who) Rapunzel is?


End file.
